Kiefer Sutherland
Kiefer William Frederick Dempsey George Rufus Sutherland (n. 21 de diciembre de 1966, Londres, Inglaterra), es un actor de cine y televisión canadiense. Biografía Kiefer Sutherland nació en Londres donde sus padres Donald Sutherland y Shirley Douglas se encontraban trabajando, aunque fue criado en Canadá, donde se educó en una escuela católica. Su nombre completo es Kiefer William Frederick Dempsey George Rufus Sutherland. Esto se debe al hecho de que por entonces su padre prometía poner el nombre de su hijo a todos los que le prestaran dinero para salir adelante. Warren Kiefer fue el seudónimo que Lorenzo Sabatini utilizó para dirigir y escribir "Il Castello dei Morti Vivi", la primera película de Donald Sutherland. Su abuelo fue un destacado socialista canadiense, Tommy Douglas, primer ministro de la región de Saskatchewan y fundador del sistema de seguridad social en ese país. Tiene una hermana melliza, Rachel, que ha colaborado con él en algunas de sus películas. Tiene una hija, Sarah Jude, fruto de su primer matrimonio con la actriz Camelia Kath. Estuvo a punto de casarse con la actriz Julia Roberts, quien lo dejó abandonado en el altar. Nunca ha aparecido en pantalla con su padre, con el que guarda un asombroso parecido físico. Aunque ambos aparecían en "Hola, Mr. Dugan" y "Tiempo de Matar", en ningún momento comparten plano. Kiefer se sintió desde muy joven interesado por el mundo de la interpretación. Tras su fugaz cameo en una de las películas de su padre, "Hola, Mr. Dugan", lograría su primer papel de importancia como el protagonista de "El chico de la bahía". Por este papel logró una candidatura a los Premios Genie, los premios de la Academia de Cine Canadiense, en la categoría de mejor actor, lo que lo animó a trasladarse a los Estados Unidos para probar fortuna. Allí destacó dentro de la camada de nuevos actores por su facilidad para ajustar su físico a las necesidades de sus papeles y, sobre todo, por especializarse en villanos, como el drogadicto de "Noches de neón", el chulo de "Cuenta conmigo", el vampiro de "Jóvenes ocultos" y el científico egocéntrico de "Línea mortal". Fue durante el rodaje de esta última película cuando conoció a Julia Roberts, con la que vivió un romance que hubiera acabado en boda de no haber sido abandonado pocas horas antes de celebrarse el enlace por la novia, que huyó a Irlanda junto a Jason Patric, el mejor amigo de Kiefer y su compañero de reparto en "Jóvenes Ocultos". Para alejarse del escándalo, Kiefer se retiró un tiempo del cine, volviendo un par de años más tarde de la mano de Rob Reiner, su descubridor en "Cuenta conmigo", que le dio una excelente oportunidad de lucirse frente a Tom Cruise y Jack Nicholson en "Algunos hombres buenos". Sin embargo, tras el éxito de "Los tres mosqueteros" y "Ojo por ojo", su carrera entró en un perfil bajo y sus películas, salvo contados casos, empezaron a tener nula repercusión, sin llegar a ser ni siquiera estrenadas en cine, lo que coincidió con su segundo divorcio y un nuevo alejamiento del cine. Sin embargo, al igual que otros actores de su generación como Lea Thompson, Rob Lowe o Michael J. Fox, la televisión le ha permitido relanzar su carrera. Como protagonista de la innovadora serie de la Fox "24", alabada por los críticos y convertida en un título de culto por los espectadores en Estados Unidos e Inglaterra, Kiefer Sutherland ha encontrado un papel a su medida como el agente federal Jack Bauer, un héroe vulnerable y con un carácter más oscuro de lo que suele ser habitual en la ficción televisiva. Kiefer Sutherland también se ha sentido atraído por el mundo de la dirección. Tras su debut en un alabado telefilm que él mismo protagonizó junto a Forest Whitaker, "El último amanecer", dio el salto al cine con "Últimas consecuencias". Su segunda película, "Woman Wanted", trata sobre una familia disfuncional, que interpreta junto a Michael Moriarty y Holly Hunter. Sutherland es todo un veterano, en cuanto a cine se refiere, teniendo más de cuarenta películas a su haber. Filmografía Como director *2000 - Se busca mujer (Woman Wanted) *1998 - Últimas consecuencias (Truth or Consequences, N.M.) *1993 - Último amanecer (Last Light) Como actor *2006 **''Salvaje'' (The Wild) **''La Sombra de la Sospecha'' (The Sentinel) *2004 - Vidas ajenas (Taking Lives) *2002 **''Dead Heat'' (Dead Heat) **''Phone Booth'' (Phone Booth) **''Detrás de la puerta roja'' (Behind the Red Door) **''Balas en el desierto'' (Desert Saints) *2001 **''Paraíso encontrado'' (Paradise Found) **''Más allá del deber'' (To End All Wars) *2000 **''Cachitos picantes'' (Picking up the Pieces) **''Generación Beat'' (Beat) **''Ring of Fire'' (Ring of Fire) **''The Royal Way'' (The Royal Way) **''Coartada criminal'' (The Right Temptation) **''Se busca mujer'' (Woman Wanted) *1999 **''Visiones extrañas'' (After Alice) *1998 **''Atrapada'' (The Break Up) **''Últimas consecuencias'' (Truth or Consequences, N.M.) **''Intimate Portrait: Lea Thompson'' (Intimate Portrait: Lea Thompson) **''Ground Control'' (Ground Control) **''Dark City'' (Dark City) **''A Soldier’s Sweetheart'' (A Soldier’s Sweetheart) *1997 **''Frankie the Fly'' (The Last Days of Frankie the Fly) *1996 **''Autopista'' (Freeway) **''Tiempo de matar'' (A Time to Kill) **''Ojo por ojo'' (Eye for an Eye) *1995 **''Duke of Groove'' (Duke of Groove) **''Cumbres del poder'' (Hourglass) *1994 **''Armitage III'' (Armitage III) **''Teresa’s Tattoo'' (Teresa’s Tattoo) **''2 cowboys en Nueva York'' (The Cowboy Way) *1993 **''Los tres mosqueteros'' (The Three Musketeers) **''Último amanecer'' (Last Light) **''Secuestrada'' (The Vanishing) *1992 **''Algunos hombres buenos'' (A Few Good Men) **''Paro clínico'' (Article 99) **''Twin Peaks (El diario de Laura Palmer)'' (Twin Peaks: Fire Walk With Me) *1990 **''Línea mortal'' (Flatliners) **''Flashback'' (Flashback) **''El gángster y la corista'' (Chicago Joe and the Showgirl) **''The Nutcracker Prince'' (The Nutcracker Prince) **''Young Guns II: Intrépidos forajidos'' (Young Guns II) *1989 - Dos renegados (Renegades) *1988 **''Noches de neón'' (Bright Lights, Big City) **''1969'' (1969) **''Arma joven'' (Young Guns) *1987 **''Crazy Moon'' (Crazy Moon) **''Tierra prometida'' (Promised Land) **''Jóvenes ocultos'' (The Lost Boys) *1986 **''Hombres frente a frente'' (At Close Range) **''Brotherhood of Justice'' (Brotherhood of Justice) **''Cuenta conmigo'' (Stand by Me) **''Crazy Moon'' (Crazy Moon) **''Atrapada en el silencio'' (Trapped in Silence) *1984 **''El chico de la bahía'' (The Bay Boy) *1983 **''Hola, Mr. Dugan'' (Max Dugan Returns) Como productor *1994 - Sospechosa identidad (Natural Selection) Televisión * 2001 - 24 de:Kiefer Sutherland en:Kiefer Sutherland fr:Kiefer Sutherland nl:Kiefer Sutherland Categoría:Actores